


YOU'RE MY HOME — na jaemin.

by jaemarkzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Kinda Crack, Light Angst, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Slow Burn, kinda slow burn, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: he's your home, and he promises to love you forever and always.↳ pairings: jaemin x reader, jeno x reader | prince!au/princess!au, royalty!au, arranged marriage!au, kinda clothing designer!reader?? and dancer!jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	YOU'RE MY HOME — na jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY i know i should really be updating target, aim, shoot but seriously,,,,,,,,,,i really couldnt pass up like 2 of my 4023847 fav aus together... please enjoy this and i'll get to updating my series very soon!! also this is so long and i had no idea LMFAO SORRY THIS IS A MONSTER FIC !
> 
> dedicated to jade, if ur reading this. 
> 
> ↳ warnings: i cant exactly be specific but possible manipulation? a rough past? emotional abuse? if any of these are wrong or if there is anything to add, please do let me know!

"My dear, where are you going?"

You curtesy to your mother, the Queen of the Wong Kingdom. You look down at your feet, intimidated by her words. You can tell she's questioning your attire, a more casual approach to your usual corset dresses, a comfy pair of jeans and a flowy top, a heavy basket full of food and gifts in your hands. Some might say sneaking out, but knowing your wonderful maids you became close with since you turned thirteen, you knew that they wouldn't say anything about your disappearance into the village.

"I.. I was going to meet Prince Jeno." There's just a hint of uncertainty in your voice. Until your mother nods.

"Okay. You need a bodyguard with you, darling. I can fetch Taeyong—"

"I don't need anybody." You say, almost aggressively.

"Sweetheart—"

"I'm just in the village. No one's harmful. I put Taeyong on break, mother." You're already rubbing your temple out of frustration and your mother only sighs. "Don't think about anyone else, either, or sending anyone my way. I'll be back before the dinner." You watch her open her mouth, and once you're already walking to the golden gates, you can tell your mother hates you just a little bit more.

Since you turned thirteen, you were beginning to realise what your life truly was.

Your mother had always relied on money. It was important to be financially stable in the small world you were living in. Marry the richest prince as soon as possible. The more you grew up, the more independent and stubborn you became. It was almost like you felt robbed. At least in the Wong Kingdom, you had no freedom, you had no say, you would watch the village become a riot and the public would blame it on you. You realised, they had relied on the Princess, they relied on you—you were the only responsibility if the Wong Kingdom was falling apart.

You grew to hide your emotions, you grew to go against anything your mother said, you grew to learn to keep your mouth shut. You grew to be independent, to protect yourself. You hated her voice and the way she would yell at your innocent maids and gardeners and bodyguards for no reason. You hated how she had control over you. You stayed silent. You were young, still _very_ young. There was still a future and endless opportunities waiting for you. And everything you wanted in your dreams were slowly becoming ruined. Nobody knew the truth. 

The Queen _never_ gave back.

And everybody knew that, which you knew was another reason why your village wanted you. In fact, as soon as you turned sixteen, you explored your village, you got as much freedom as you could, from the hell that is your mother. You visited orphanages, you talked with local market and bakery owners, you gave food and money to the homeless living around your village. You enjoyed giving back to the people and you hoped they appreciated you.

Occasionally you would meet a couple of your good friends. Prince Johnny, supposedly next in throne for the Seo Kingdom, and your best friend Prince Jeno, second in line. It had been unfortunate that you and Jeno split due to the Kingdoms, yet you try and meet with him when you can. Prince Mark in the Lee Kingdom was the one you'd often see, usually in formal events. It was lucky enough that there weren't particular enemies, you were thankful you were able to grow close. Yet your mother thought differently, let the Wong win and take all.

Hopefully your mother wouldn't really see the white lie you told her when you said you were meeting Jeno.

"Princess Y/N!"

It's a familiar, high-pitched voice. Your eyes turn into crescents when you see the little girl, Aurora, hug your legs.

"My sweet princess, I am dearly sorry I haven't come to see you in the past week." You crouched down to her height, playing with her beautiful, blonde locks. You could see the public gather around, awing at the sight. 

"Has Prince Jeno come with you?"

"Not today, it's just me, princess." You kissed her cheek. "Where are your parents? Would they mind if I stop by and get myself a cinnamon roll?"

"Please!" She squeaks, "We just made a new batch. I'm sure you will love it, Princess!"

"I sure will." You brushed your jeans and curtsied in front of the small crowd gathering in front of you. You can see the smiles on their faces when you quickly announce you would hand out the food and supplies you brought with you.

Aurora blabbers about the bakery, dragging you along through the rocky cobble road, and you arrived into the small bakery. There's a huge smile on the two familiar faces. "Oh please," You giggle, watching Aurora's parents bow. It's become a natural habit to curtsey. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Y/N."

* * *

"Y/N, you have no time, I need you ready in fifteen minutes."

Your eyebrows furrow, eyes trailing to your mother's bossy voice. She clicks her fingers and a couple of maids are walking to your bedroom. Your fingers land to quickly shut your sketchbook, full of designs of dresses. You had tried to negotiate with your mother, and asked her to let you build your own store in the village, of course she had refused and tossed your sketchbook back to you. Your dreams were crushed when you turned eighteen and realised, you would only continue drawing such elegant dresses on a piece of paper.

"You're marrying Prince Jaemin from the Na Kingdom, his father has requested a dinner tonight. They're under his orders, I made sure that the Prince was the richest, amongst the rest."

You nod, looking at her. You clench the pencil in your hands.

"Your marriage date should be arranged with him tonight, as well."

"Yes, mother." You weakly let out. 

"No questions, we have no motives against the Na Kingdom, except that it is the richest Kingdoms of all." You try and block out her rambling and you turn away from her and shut your eyes tightly, you balled your other fist in anger. You could never fight with her, economic wise. All she wanted was the best for you, yet this was the worst you never even asked for.

You respond, "Yes, mother." And she leaves. 

Prince Jaemin. You have seen him before, you know exactly who he is. The main reason was because your mother of course, wanted the richest Prince to marry you. It was unfortunate enough that Prince Johnny was in the same position as you, yet he eventually realised he fell in love with his wife. Now, it was Prince Jaemin who found himself in a marriage he didn't want.

You let your maids come into your room, searching through your dresses. You sit there, still, on your desk chair and let the burning tears slip down your cheeks.

-

"You have to stop growing, your shirt is about to rip from your muscles." Jaemin's royal advisor and best friend, Haechan laughs, watching Jaemin stand in front of the mirror and adjusting his suit and tie.

"How about you try and work out for once, Donghyuck." 

Haechan shoved him. "So.. Princess Y/N.."

"Oh, right." Jaemin cleared his throat. "I just.. We both had no say. My father told me last week about it. She was the only one left for becoming in throne for Queen."

"It was just recently that there was an issue in the Wong Kingdom."

Jaemin shrugged. "I'm sure they've resolved it, I hope."

Jaemin has seen you around, he would find various newspapers and see photographs of you, handing food or presents to the people in your village. When your mother would see them, she would yell at you for doing something you shouldn't have.

Jaemin is thankful that his father is considerate towards him, and he wonders what it's like at the Wong Kingdom. He knows about your brother, Wong Yukhei, who has decided to move to Shanghai and keep the legacy of the Wong Kingdom there. Yukhei was someone who you found comfort in, you would send postcards and letters to him and talk about how your mother has completely changed. Although the marriage was arranged by his father, Jaemin knew it was simply a normal move for the royals to make. 

Jaemin knew what freedom felt like, unlike you.

He opened up a dance studio near his palace, he'd let anyone pop by in for free. There were restrictions within the Na Kingdom, but Jaemin found his way around them. He wouldn't let being a Prince, being rich, and being in the eyes of the public affect his normal upbringing.

When Jaemin, his father— the King of the Na Kingdom — and Haechan arrive, Jaemin's eyes are immediately fixated on you. It's almost like he could read your emotions immediately. He can tell you're fake smiling, he can tell you're not comfortable. You shift your feet one foot to another while your mother links arms with you. 

"Your Royal Highness." Jaemin bows, and you curtsey for the thousandth time, you feel, today.

There's no denial you're absolutely beautiful. Jaemin's mouth runs dry and his lips already feel chapped. You were gorgeous from pictures, from afar, but there's something that makes everything seem better about the fact he's seeing you up close. He can feel the uncomfortable corset as you walk stiff, your mother encouraging you to link arms with your new, loving husband. "Thank you for your time, Princess and Queen of the Wong nation."

"Thank you." Your mother spoke, curtseying in front of Na Kingdom's King. "We can further discuss to agree when you two will announce your engagement."

Your lips are quivering and you want to cry. You have acknowledged Na Jaemin, his hair is a dark brown, and you assume, a friend of his, next to him. His father seems sincere, contrasting your mother. A witch. A psycho. You fiddle with the bracelets on your wrist, avoiding eye contact with Jaemin. You can tell he's trying to make you comfortable, his thumb rubbing your knuckles soothingly while you linked arms with him.

* * *

There was a palace arranged for you and Jaemin.

You feel awkward as you hear him and Haechan joke about a few things, nothing related to this arranged marriage, which you're somewhat glad they're not talking about the slightly sensitive topic. Jaemin's father had supplied with a diamond engagement ring, and it fitted to your liking, even from the jewel sitting on the ring. Jaemin is one step ahead of you and carefully slides out the carriage first, reaching out for your hand.

"Your Highness."

You give your head a small bow as a sign of thank you, your heels clicking against the concrete.

The palace is beautiful, but it doesn't feel like _home_.

You suddenly miss the Wong Kingdom, and you make a note to yourself to send Yukhei a postcard. Despite your mother and how you think you will never appeal to your village, you miss the children, you miss the noise. The palace settled in the Na Kingdom is too quiet for you. Haechan disappears into your new home, shouting at a few of the gardeners. However, you take a few minutes to stare at the building. There are carefully sculptured statues, there's a water fountain behind the golden gates of the entrance, and you turn around. It's an empty road, but you assume it leads into the main village of Na Kingdom. A few shops occupy the palace.

"Princess, I can escort you to your room."

There's a part of you that wishes you're in a room together. You could already feel the loneliness and the anxiety building inside of you.

"O-Oh." You mumble, sadly. You want to make an effort into this arranged marriage. Hopefully you'll end up like the fellow Prince Johnny, not necessarily an unfortunate circumstance for him. Jaemin seems sweet enough and the way he laces his hands in yours is enough to make your heart beat. "Call me Y/N. I don't need formalities."

Jaemin smiles and you look at him.

It's the first time you've wanted to initiate eye contact. His eyes are gleaming under the sun, his skin is glowing perfectly. There's a slight smirk in his smile and you blush. "I'm Jaemin. In case you forgot."

You laugh, light-heartedly. "I know."

The security guard stands at the front and lets you both in.

Much to your expectations, you both have a separate room. Perhaps it's because you are practically strangers, maybe Jaemin requested for separate rooms. But your eyes catch the open door, a queen-sized bed, and you assume that's the shared room. "I'm just next door, by the way." Jaemin smiled as you walked into your room. It smelt new, of course, but you already feel alone when Jaemin leaves you standing in the hallway.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." You stammer.

Jaemin disappears and he's yelling for Haechan's name, and you take this opportunity to walk around the palace. There are a few paintings you recognise, you begin to converse with the polite maids and you note to get closer with them, just like how you are with your maids in your own castle. You even head outside to the garden, a small swimming pool outside, gardeners planting and cutting leaves, and you smile at the beautiful rose garden on display. You gasp at the small pond, filled with fish and you take the time to talk to the gardeners too.

"She's kind of cute."

"Back off," Jaemin said, turning to Haechan as the both of them stared outside a window, watching you hold the watering can from a gardener and scatter water on the plants.

"Defensive, are we, Prince Jaemin?"

Jaemin chuckles.

"When's the first date?"

"In the palace." Jaemin grumbles. "I'll get to know her later."

-

And, he does.

You and Jaemin were already set the task to plan your wedding ceremony, but you weren't fazed that that at the moment and you would probably let someone else do it for you, but you first needed to talk to Jaemin.

You're sat by the fireplace, a sketchbook on your lap, a pencil in your hand. You almost cried when you found a couple of art supplies in your room, almost like whoever was planning your room knew exactly what you liked. You requested Haechan, seeing as Jaemin labelled him "our advisor"— for the both of you, to ask for your stuff in your bedroom to be transferred into the palace.

As cheesy as it sounded, you began to plan your dream wedding dress.

You're labelling the material, the lengths, and you're smiling to yourself. You bet your mother has already arranged a dress for you, which annoys you a little bit. "Hello, Princess."

You look up and see Jaemin. He's dressed in a more casual attire, black joggers and a loose white t-shirt that's tucked under his pants. He gives you a grin, trying to see what you're doing. "I went to get changed, I'm sorry if you were lonely."

"It's no problem," It hasn't even been an hour living at the palace. "I went to talk to the gardeners and maids for a while, so,"

"I saw." Jaemin sits down opposite you. "Y-You looked.. cute."

"I.." You start, but you hope your cheeks say more. Jaemin looks around, wondering how he should start to get to know you.

"Princess Y/N," He said and you look up from your paper. You've started another page, Jaemin's suit for the wedding. You'd highly doubt that your mother, or even Jaemin's father would accept these stupid drawings. "Tell me about yourself."

You shrug. "There's nothing interesting about me."

There's something that pains his heart hearing that. "Really? I think what you're doing right now is interesting." He props his elbows on his knees and looks at you.

"It really isn't." You didn't mean to isolate yourself, but there really was no one except Jeno and a few of the other Princes you trust with your life. Maybe you should give Jaemin a chance, but you feel small under him. _Black silk tie_. You label, drawing an arrow.

"How do you find the palace? Is there anything we should change?" He questions, attempting to appear confident.

"No, it's fine." He can tell you're nervous.

"You sure? W-We can explore the east of the palace, if you want, of course." He secretly hoped you two could be friends, or even to an unlikely expectation to fall in love with you.

"I'm fine."

"Um, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything. I'm not picky." 

"Y/N," Jaemin says and you look up, tilting your head. "I.. I know we're both in an arranged marriage but—"

"I didn't ask for this, and neither did you, Jaemin. I think it's best if we just.. leave each other alone." You give him a sad smile and you stand up, your spot empty on the small couch.

Jaemin's heart shatters into pieces.

* * *

You do feel guilty. It's been a couple of days and you know Jaemin has attempted to get to know you better, and you're still shrugging him off. You didn't really expect him to care so much, after all this was an arranged marriage that was never meant to happen. He does occasionally keep his distance, and you are glad, but he really is too nice. You do feel comfortable around him, and you know he's been working on the wedding ceremony, he's been _subtly_ asking your favourite flowers, songs, genre of music and so on. His theory is that he's getting to know you better.

Your mother has visited the palace more than once, eager to see the wedding, and it's harder to not break down in front of Jaemin.

You tend to detach and drown yourself into your desk, drawing, colouring and creating your dress and Jaemin's suit. You feel bad that he tries to drag conversations with the dinners you have together. _Why did he care about you so much?_ He would knock on your door and say that your medicine was there, or postcards from Yukhei or Jeno had arrived from the mail.

He was handsome. He was charming. He was happy. Jaemin's presence was warm and you felt at ease around him. Physically, though. Jaemin seemed to have no flaws, he was perfect. Perfect in every single way.

At night, you felt worse.

You would stay awake and stay at the ceiling. It was tossing and turning, sighing and crying. Sometimes you would make yourself a cup of hot chocolate and walk through the gardens and sit by the swimming pool. Maybe you needed have a change of heart, be less harsh with your husband. You laugh at your pathetic thoughts. _Your_ husband; Na Jaemin.

The clock hit two in the morning and adrenaline rushed into your veins. You shot up and again, you couldn't sleep. You pull your velvet sheets to the side and sigh, sitting up. Your designs with watercolour had dried and you smiled, feeling a lot more better. You put your slippers on and decided to get fresh air for yourself.

"Y/N? Is that you?"

You stopped in your tracks and the door creaked, revealing Jaemin. You giggled at his tousled hair, your fresh manicured nails playing with his soft hair. Jaemin's heart warms, maybe you _did_ want to get to know him. "I had no idea you were into gingerbread men."

He looks down and blushes. "Ah.." A flush of light pink is painted on his cheeks, as you laughed at his gingerbread men pyjama set. "These were comfy." He frowns.

It looked cute on him, but you didn't want to say that. "Hey, I won't judge."

"What are you doing up late, Princess?" There's just a thought in your mind that you wish it's a nickname he would call you, not just your label.

"I wanted to get fresh air."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Are you not tired?"

"Nope."

You smile.

Jaemin quickly opens his door, "Do you want to.. perhaps come in?"

"If you don't mind," You shrug.

"Mind going on an adventure, Princess?"

"I haven't been on too many," You murmur, feeling stupid. Jaemin leaves the door open and your eyes widen. You try hard to look away, the Prince's bare back exposed. You assume he's been working out, his toned muscles on display and you lick your dry lips at the sight. His back muscles are visible and he slips on a black shirt, not too bothered you were standing in the doorway. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mother doesn't let me go out often." You explain shortly, looking at his room. Jaemin manages to shove his black joggers on. Jaemin frowns and stands up, tossing a hoodie onto his bed. "Even into the village. She doesn't like me leaving the place."

"Well, I'll make this worth it, trust me."

-

You're in a pair of leggings and Jaemin's comfy grey hoodie, his hand in yours as you both walk through the dim roads. There's a pregnant silence between the two of you, but it's not uncomfortable. It's a relaxing silence while Jaemin leads the way, "Where are we going, Jaemin?"

"Eager much, Princess?"

"Yeah, Prince." You mock and Jaemin flashes a smile at you. When you two approach a street, he leads you in front of a tall building. Jaemin pushes a few buttons and turns a couple of times and you enter a dark room. He flickers the lights on and your jaw drops.

"Welcome to Na Studios." You feel awful for not getting to know him quicker.

"J-Jaemin," You mumble breathily, looking around. Mirrors and a dance floor are the main things that catch your eyes in the room, "You dance?"

"In my free time, I do," Jaemin smiled. "I lead a couple of dance classes with the public. I like to think of it as giving back to the public, I don't think the royalty life is taking away my normal life." He says, softly, and your shoulders ease at his words. He stands in front of the mirror and begins to stretch, while you sit on the floor, watching him and playing with the strings of his hoodie.

"Do a lot of people turn up?"

"Yeah, quite a lot. It's mainly young boys and kids," Jaemin continues to stretch his arms.

"I'll come by," You say, quietly. Jaemin looks down at you. "If only I didn't live an hour away from your Kingdom."

"Did you forget we live together now?"

You blush heavily and your heart rate speeds up. "Well, take that as I'm coming everyday now." You bite your lip, smiling. "What styles do you enjoy?"

"I'm into hip-hop, my father makes me do ballroom dancing too, for the future." There's a tint of red on his cheeks. You nod and he sits down. "Enough about me, Princess, I would like to know about you." There's a flirtatious tone in his voice that causes you to hide your face inside the hood of his hoodie. "I really want to get to know you and you know, become friends."

You wonder what to say. You think about telling him about the hell your mother put you through, how you had no idea about this marriage until the day it was announced by your mother. You think about Jaemin, and wonder if you should trust him, to pour your heart out. "I.. I have no story to tell." 

Jaemin knows as a fact you do. He's walked by, unintentionally, to you painting at the dining table with, he thinks, dress designs. "I think you do." He doesn't want to push your limits, however, so he's cautious with his words. Jaemin was a gentleman and you were really surprised at how he wants to keep a connection between the two of you.

"Y/N?"

You want to run away.

You don't notice yourself crumbling in your thoughts, let alone the stray tears that roll down your cheek. "Did I do something wrong? Y/N?"

"Jaemin," He cradles you into his arm and he lets you cry.

He has never seen you, nor a Princess, _so_ vulnerable. You never show anyone how broken you are, and you would rather die than cry in front of your own mother. The world was cruel, is what he learnt from you. He hushes you softly, playing with your hair as he feels his shirt become wet. "You can talk to me, I'm here for you."

You boldly hold his hand. "You can trust me, Y/N."

"I want to," You whisper. "I want to, Jaemin."

"I promise to be here for you, always." You hope that what he says will be true, forever.

The two of you stay in the same position on the dance floor, and he admires you in his arms. He throws in a few jokes here and there, looking at you in the mirror. You occasionally shed a few tears, but with a few breaths, you think you should explain your story to Jaemin. "How about we dance for a bit? If you want, of course. We'll have a little belly dance competition with Shakira in the background."

You can't believe the words that are coming out from the Prince of the Na Kingdom. When he hears you snort and giggle, he smiles successfully to himself. "I'd rather not get embarrassed and watch you belly dance."

"You're not fun," He rubs his hand up and down your arm. "So, tell me. What do you do for fun? Do you prefer ice skating or snow-boarding? Sun or rain? Do you prefer hot chocolate with milk or water?"

"First, hot chocolate with water is disgusting." You urge yourself to sit up, but you're melted into his touch. "Why are you trying to get every bit of information out of me?"

"I'm curious, what can I say." He places loose hair behind your ear.

"W-Well, I've never been ice skating or snow-boarding. I prefer the sun, but the rain calms me down sometimes," You begin to ramble. "Like I told you, my mother doesn't let me out often. I like to go to the village, give back food and visit a few local markets and bakeries. I enjoy doing that. My mother doesn't, though. She yells at me when she gets given mail or newspapers with pictures of me talking to people at my village."

Jaemin stays quiet, choosing to listen to you. He wishes he could have helped you out earlier.

"My village relies on me, not their Queen. My mother wants that, too. I get blamed if anything happens to the village," You sighed. "I'm more stubborn with my mother when it's nothing to do with the Kingdoms. I'm sorry, Prince. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"My mother chose you because you were the richest, and I know you didn't want this, I know there are other Princesses out there who are willing to be marry you, this is arranged, and I get—"

"Y/N, I know we both didn't want this. And now, I don't think I don't want anyone else but you."

Your heart flutters. "Please, don't be sorry. My father had a role in this too."

"My mother forced this more than anyone else, it's all me, Jaemin." You hung your head low.

Jaemin wants to love you, he wants you to know you matter among everyone else. His heart slowly begins to yearn for you; he was somewhat grateful that fate has brought the two of you together. He wasn't fond of your mother, as he was beginning to hear how cruel she was to you, and the story you finished wasn't near the end. "Please don't blame yourself for everything, Princess. There's still everything ahead of you."

"I wish it was that way. My freedom is limited back in Wong Kingdom," You sighed. "I wish everything would be easier. You seem to have a good Kingdom, a good nation. I love Wong Kingdom, but my mother makes it worse."

"Hey," Jaemin whispers. "You can take your time with telling me about your mother. I don't want you to rush anything. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

He stuck his pinky out.

You giggled, feeling like a child. Yet you wrapped your pinky around his. "My story isn't over—oh! I think I'm ready to tell you about something I do everyday." Your eyes light up and Jaemin's heart is beating against his chest. "I like to draw, watercolour, paint, anything artistic, I guess. I like to design clothing, dresses, you name it."

"Really? That's what you've been drawing, then."

You bite your lip, "Y-Yeah, actually."

"Can I see? Your sketches and designs?"

"I.. I haven't actually.. done anything," You frowned, "As in, tailoring dresses or even making them. My mother won't let me."

Jaemin clenches his fist. He needed to know more about your mother, "I'm sure you would be great at them. I know someone down the village who tailors. He's been around for years. I can get you to meet him, if you want?"

You say excitedly, "I would love to!"

* * *

There's many things that will become your first with Jaemin eventually.

He's shocked to hear that you haven't touched snow, that you don't have crazy adventures like he does. Jaemin has told you about an ice skating date with you a few days before your wedding, and the two of you are far behind in planning, which is why you two decided to start planning your wedding together. Jaemin presents his ideas, and it's practically perfect. Your dream wedding would be with Na Kingdom's Prince; _Prince Na Jaemin_. 

You were reluctant when you held the sketchbook in your hands, the sketchbook only reserved for your wedding. Jaemin's hand lands on top of yours as he rubs his thumb over your knuckles, encouraging you. "W-Wow, these are beautiful, Y/N," He blurts out. You stuck with three options for your wedding dress, Jaemin's finger delicately running onto the watercolour on the fragile page. 

He flicks the page over and finds his suit designs. He noticed you were more minimal with designing, yet they were all unique. "Oh my.. Princess."

"Oh god. They're terrible, aren't they? Your suit—"

"Princess, they're amazing, I think we should get someone to do these," Jaemin looked at you, his eyes locked with yours. "How about we can arrange to use your designs? The dress, the suit, the layout, and I can use my ideas too?"

You nodded eagerly. "These are amazing, is your other sketchbook here too?"

"It is,"

"D-Do you mind if I can go and see them later?"

"Okay."

Jaemin had a surprise up his sleeve.

-

"Hey, what are you up to today?"

"I'm thinking of going back to the village," You said, thanking the maids who did your hair, and thanking Haechan for getting your outfit together. You've grown more fond, and more comfortable around Jaemin. He understood your situation with your mother and he wanted to help you. You refused, at first, you never dared to ask for help ever since you realised you wanted to show you were an independent person. Jaemin had requested Haechan to meet with his father, concerned about your wellbeing at home. He wished he had known you sooner, he wanted to show that he cared for you.

"The village?"

"Wong's village." It feels like you need to reconnect with your village, and plus, you've decided to meet with Jeno.

"Ah." It wasn't that Jaemin was glad you were leaving, there was a certain opportunity he could pull while you were gone.

"Why? What's up?" You asked, raising a brow.

"No, I was just, wondering. When will you be back?"

"Late at night, I'll let you know," You shrugged, "Don't you have a dance class later, too?"

"Yep." Jaemin lied. "Be safe, alright? Let me know if you need me."

"You should come and see my village, Jaemin," Your eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I will." Jaemin nods, "I promise."

He's made several promises with you in the past week, and you wonder if he'll keep them.

-

"Oh, Aurora, my sweet peach!" You giggle when she runs up to you, your legs crouched on the ground, almost wobbling over. Aurora kisses your cheeks, "Princess Y/N!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm so sorry I haven't seen you in the past week, I've been busy."

"It's okay, Princess," She twirled in her dress and you clapped, "I heard you got engaged!" There's a bright smile on her face and you squeeze her cheeks. The news of the Wong Kingdom's Princess and Prince Na Jaemin spread like wildfire. There hasn't been many occasions that you and Jaemin were seen together in public, you both decided to reach out to the public after your "Honeymoon". Your mother was more than pleased, headlines coming out with the information almost immediately after Jaemin's father announces your marriage.

"I did, actually," Her tiny hands find their way to your ring finger. She gasps, "Someday, my princess Aurora, you'll wait for your Prince."

"Prince Jeno!" She squeals. "Who married you, Princess Y/N?"

"Have you heard of Prince Jaemin?"

"From Na Kingdom?"

"Yes, that's who I married."

"Is he here? Can I meet him?"

"Not today, my peach, he will visit someday," You _really_ wish that Jaemin would visit your village soon. "How have you been, Aurora?"

"I've been good," She sits on your lap, playing with your engagement ring. "Princess Y/N."

"Yes, my princess?"

"Will you.. forget me?"

"Why would I forget you?" A pout is evident on her face and you squeeze her cheeks.

"B-Because... of Prince Jaemin. I don't want you to leave Wong Kingdom," Her voice is quiet and you frown. _Is this what everyone will think of me?_

"Aurora," You say her name, holding her small hands, "My peach, my princess, I would never leave Wong Kingdom. I will never see you again. Prince Jaemin lets me see you, I will never forget my home, Aurora." There's a cute okay that leaves her lips and you sigh.

"Is that my Princess Aurora?" A deep voice says, and you giggle, standing up and helping Aurora. "Yes, it is. I have come, her knight in shining armour." You roll your eyes at Jeno's manly voice, a few octaves deeper, as he speaks in a playful manner to Aurora.

"Prince Jeno!" You can see the heat in her cheeks, knowing the young girl has developed a small crush on your best friend. She begs for you not to tell Jeno, but you may have told him more than once.

You and Jeno don't care about formalities around each other, so you happily greet him with an engulfing hug and he kisses your temple softly, picking up Aurora in his arms. "I told you, your Prince would come someday." Aurora hides her face in Jeno's neck.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Jeno smiled, his eyes forming into crescents. "Married, aren't you?"

"Yup," You showed your engagement ring and his eyes widen.

"The Na's weren't playing," Jeno said. "You doing good? A break away from.. your mother?"

"Much better, she does stop by which is frustrating."

"Is Prince Jaemin treating you well?"

Your heart pounds hearing his name. "Y-Yes," You stutter. Jeno winks at you, "I can tell."

You almost forgot that Aurora was there, listening to your conversation. "Hey, Aurora? How do you feel about heading to the flower fields with Prince Jeno and I?"

* * *

"Your Highness," Haechan greets, bowing. "The cooks have prepared dinner in the dining room."

"Thank you," You nod. 

"Would you like me to take your things?"

"O-Oh," You said, "Thank you, Haechan."

"My pleasure, Your Highness." Haechan held your purse and headed off, and you found Jaemin in the dining room, already eating. Often, you'd find he waited for you, but maybe that wasn't the case tonight. You were starving and you smelled the food the cooks made, and Jaemin gave you a small smile.

"Hey," You greeted, sitting opposite him.

"Hi." He said, almost coldly.

"Are you okay?"

_Jealous_. Jaemin was never jealous. He too, wasn't fond of showing emotion that weren't anything to do with being confident. He had admitted to Haechan not too long ago that he wasn't exactly happy that you didn't mention Jeno, let alone the newspapers making sure they got Jeno holding the child in his arms next to you. Nobody mentioned a romantic relationship between you and Jeno, seeing as the two of you were best friends and familiar with the little girl in his arms. "Jaemin?"

"W—Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Jaemin, you can talk to me, you know."

He gave in already. "You never told me you were out with Jeno today."

"Oh." You said, quietly. "Jeno.. He's just my best friend. I wanted to see him today at the village, that's all."

"Who was the little girl he was carrying?"

"Jaemin," You chuckled slightly, "Are you—"

He huffs, "Y/N,"

"Her name's Aurora. I love her, she admired me and she used to give me roses when I first was crowned Princess and went into the village. Her parents own a bakery," You explain, before giggling. "Jeno and I decided to take her somewhere. There's no need to be—"

"I've heard enough." He shoves the piece of lobster in his mouth. You grinned. "Besides, where were you all day? You sound secretive yourself."

"Nothing," He smirked. "Do you like surprises?"

"No." You answer and his expression dulls.

"What?"

"I don't like surprises. My mother made me look forward to nothing." You casually shrugged and Jaemin's brows furrow. 

"I.. I hope I can change that." Your eyes land on him and he gives you a small smile.

"I'm sure you will."

-

You and Jaemin happily high-five, after finally finishing planning your wedding that was nearing. Jaemin calls for Haechan to send the signed documents and arrangements to his father and your mother straight away. The clock had struck eleven thirty at night, and you were really not sleepy. You trail behind after Jaemin, staring at the shared room.

"Think we should decorate the shared room?"

You shiver, his hot breath fanning your neck. Jaemin is more beautiful up close. "I.. I mean..."

"I think we should, it's plain," Jaemin chuckled next to you. 

"C-Could we possibly get a sewing machine? In here?"

"Anything you want, my love."

-

The morning arrives and you and Jaemin are painting the shared room. For some reason, he's managed to install a sewing machine, and you took it in your hands and admired it for a few seconds. He's more than contented at your reaction and you had thanked him several times.

It was until you were an hour into painting, Jaemin casually slips his shirt off, his cheeks covered with white paint. You shouldn't stare—you really shouldn't. Your heart beats loudly like a drum, heat begins to rise into your cheek and you could feel a thin layer of sweat form behind your neck. Not only from painting, but definitely from the sight in front of you. It didn't exactly help that the Prince was practically shirtless _and_ that the sun was gleaming against his toned skin. His muscles are prominent and you only swallow harshly. Maybe you were glad that there weren't curtains, but you're a tad concerned if the gardeners can see from the balcony the Prince of Na Kingdom... _shirtless_.

"Y/N?"

The way he calls your name makes your knees weak.

You snap out of your thoughts and he turns around and you _desperately_ try not to look at his robust abs that are on display. "Oh! Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Could you grab the other can of black paint? Thanks,"

He turns around and you wipe the sweat on the back of your hand, relieved. "Sure."

Jaemin chuckles to himself. He knows you're flustered.

* * *

Today is a miracle.

A gasp leaves your lips as you open the curtains from the shared room, shaking Jaemin's body next to you. You two managed to successfully complete the shared room and you were more than nervous to ask him to sleep next to you. You felt safe... You felt you were at _home_.

"Jaemin! Jaemin! Oh my god!" You squeal, wanting to open the doors of the balcony. Jaemin turns to the bright light and rubs his eyes, "What is it, Princess?" He questions, tiredly and groggily.

"It's snowing!"

Jaemin grins, "Is it really?"

"The whole garden is covered in snow. Jaemin, get up. I need to go outside!" Jaemin nods and lets you drag his arm to sit up. _Cute_. He thinks to himself, forgetting that you've never touched snow. You're glad it's your first time to experience snow... with Jaemin. Your cheeks flush red as you go through his closet, tossing him his grey trench coat and a sweater to go with his joggers.

"We need you warmed up, don't we?"

"Oops, yep." You nod and you walk into your bedroom, going through your closet. Jaemin tosses you a pair of gloves, a scarf and a hat while the both of you tie your boots. You hear Haechan yell something you can't hear, but it makes Jaemin laugh and you roll your eyes at the two men and you open the doors. The snow continues to fall down the clear skies, you shiver underneath your jacket and you gasp when the snow lands on your gloves.

"Oh my god," You whisper.

"Ever done a snowball fight?" Jaemin yells as your eyes widen, watching him form a small snowball in his hands.

"Never."

"I'm waiting, Princess."

"Oh, you better not hit me first," You bend over and begin to form one yourself.

You squeal when the snow hits your coat and you throw one at Jaemin, giggling when he groans and yells your name. You're overwhelmed, you're excited at the small experience of finally feeling snow after many years of your mother telling you to stay in. You can hear the crunches of Jaemin's boots, "Princess."

"Hm?" You hummed, facing him.

_God_ , his lips look absolutely kissable. You would seriously hate if he was able to read minds.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah." You nod.

It hits him—Jaemin realises that he's in love with you.

-

"How do I know you're not bringing me to a murderer or someone?"

"I trust that your eyes are shut." Jaemin dismisses, his slightly sweaty hands still covering your eyes. He figured maybe today would be the best time to reveal the surprise, not only was it still snowing, but he has taken you back to your village. His arm is wrapped around your waist as he leads you carefully, letting you know if there was something in the way. A small crowd gathers and Jaemin waves, earning the hearts of a few swooning ladies nearby.

"Prince Jaemin, what are you up to?" A photographer asks, snapping a couple of photos of you and Jaemin.

"It's a surprise for the Princess," Jaemin replied back. "You good there, Princess Y/N?"

"How far are we?"

"A few more steps."

His hand finally leaves your eyes and you looked at him, confused. You stood in front of a store, covered in a large black curtain. "Want to do the honours, Princess?"

"Honours of—" Jaemin moves your body to the door. His hands lead yours onto the curtain and he tells you to pull.

Your eyes widen and you let out a light gasp, looking at Jaemin. "Oh my god.." You let out. So this was the surprise Jaemin did.

He looks over at you, smiling at your reaction, feeling satisfied. The small store in front of you was filled with pastel colours, dresses, sewing machines; it was your dream. You linked arms with Jaemin and you began to choke on your words, feeling overwhelmed with the happiness within you. "Y-You did this?"

"I did, with a bit of help, but I did mainly everything myself." He smiled smugly. "I know how much you really want to make your designs come true, I opened up a store here and back in the Na village too."

You're speechless. "Hey, Princess, don't cry," Jaemin soothes, "Oh god. You're actually crying."

"I... Thank you so much, Jaemin." You hug him, wrapping your arms around his neck while standing on the balls of your feet. Your faces barely centimetres apart as you look into his eyes, blushing at your bold action. "I can't thank you enough." _How did he manage to do this in a short period of time?_

"How about we take a look inside?"

You nod. His hands intertwine with yours, the cold ring on your finger making him smile. He leads the way and you begin to look around, touching the silk material of a couple of dresses on mannequins. "Do you.. like it?"

"I _love_ it," You emphasise, "Oh my god. I'm so excited, Jaemin. You built in both villages?"

"I mainly asked for help here, otherwise I did the store in the Na village by myself," Jaemin explained. "I asked a little birdy to help out, too. She seemed excited." Your eyes glisten with tears.

"Is it my peach?" You whisper, looking around for a little girl.

"Princess Y/N!" You coo at the blonde girl who you scoop up into your arms. "Look! We built this for you."

"I see," You giggle, "Thank you so much, Aurora."

Jaemin's heart stops for a second when he watches you boop the small nose of Aurora. "Hello, Prince Jaemin." Aurora bows her head and you laugh, as she still is in your arms while trying to greet the Prince respectfully.

"Hello, Princess. It's about time we meet again," Jaemin said, taking her small hand and pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. You bite your lip. "You were my little helper, weren't you? You fed me cinnamon rolls during our break too."

"I did." Aurora says happily, twisting a couple of strands of your hair. "Prince Jaemin loves my cinnamon rolls now."

"That, I do." Jaemin spoke lowly. 

You place the little girl in your arms on the floor and she starts to run around your store, fascinated by the sewing machines scattered around. Your heart races when Jaemin is in front of you again, grinning. And when you tightly hug him again, you've realised you've fallen for the Prince.

-

"That is an absolute disgrace." Your forehead creases as you listen to your mother's words. For once, you've decided to pay her a small visit and greet the people who worked at your castle, who were more than joyous to see you again after being with Jaemin. "I told you to not open anything of your own in the village."

"But—"

"Y/N, we are fleeing the Kingdom after your Honeymoon. You have no time to deal with this."

"Mother—" Your heart is breaking. This wasn't the deal your mother told you about. She never mentioned about fleeing the Kingdom.

"I want your store down by the end of this week—"

"Jaemin built it." You interrupted her. 

"He what?"

"I said, Jaemin built the store. He built this for me," You whisper weakly, "He built me one back at the Na village as well. He did this for me." Your mother's lips were zipped after you said that. You thought maybe, she would see how you wanted this.

"I don't care. I will get all the men to take it down."

"No!" You yelled, flinching at your own voice. "Mother, please, don't. Jaemin did this for me, Jaemin did this for me because I wanted to open my own designer store. So please, don't." Your voice croaks. 

"Your store has no purpose. I told you, this arranged marriage was only for the money for you and I to leave this Kingdom."

"W-What?" You spat, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

"I thought you knew this. I thought your advisor, Taeil, would have told you about this." She showed no sympathy, instead she crossed her arms when she saw your hot tears splatter against the marble tiles. 

"Whatever you do, do not get rid of my stores, mother." You tried to fight back.

"Don't negotiate with me. I'll call your men tomorrow morning to meet you at the Na Palace. I expect your stores down like I said."

-

"Y/N? What the hell—" Jeno immediately let you in through his doors, as you were shivering when his arms were wrapped around you. "It's cold, it just snowed! What were you thinking?" Your teeth were chattering as Jeno leads you into his room, wrapping a blanket around you and asking a maid if she could kindly turn the heaters on.

"Tell me what's wrong," He knelt on his knees, cupping your cold cheeks.

"Mother wants my stores taken down."

"Son of a b—"

"You know I married Jaemin only for the money like she told me," You mutter, holding Jeno's warm hands. "She told me that.. After my Honeymoon we'd flee the Kingdom."

"Have you told Yukhei?"

"I sent a postcard just before I came here," You cried, "Jeno. I don't want this to happen. I didn't ask for an arranged marriage but Jen... I think I'm in love with Jaemin." You see Jeno's eyes expand through your tears.

"In love?"

You don't know what being in love felt like. Or what it means, exactly. Your heart would flutter around Jaemin, you'd show your true colours around him. "I.. I don't want to leave him."

"You should go talk to him then, you idiot." Jeno chuckled. "You can't go back tonight, Y/N."

"I know," You mumble. "I don't want him concerned."

"I can give his advisor a call, if you need to. Want me to run my bath for you?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's a no, then." Jeno teased and you pinch his arm playfully.

-

Jaemin tried not to act bothered that you decided to spend your night with one of the Princes of the Seo Kingdom, after he surprised you and watching you experience snow for the first time. But when you came home, coughing, tired, restless, fatigue visible on your eyes; he brought you into his arms and you sat in front of the fireplace with him. "I was concerned about you, Y/N."

"I'm sorry," You swallow. "I just.. went to see Jeno. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Jaemin spoke softly. "Haechan was telling me that Jeno said you were crying." _Asshole_. You thought. Jeno of course would snitch on you.

"I.."

"I'm here for you, Princess. I told you many times I want you to come to me and I'll help." 

He promised that.

Jaemin did reach out to his father, who simply told him Jaemin should hear your explanation, rather than his father's.

"Okay." You took a deep breath. "I.. My mother wants to take down my stores. In both villages."

"What? Why?" Jaemin questioned, in shock.

"She never told me why. But after our Honeymoon, she decided the two of us would flee the Kingdom once we get given the money," You said, squeezing his hand. You closed your eyes, "I.. I just thought the deal was to marry the richest Prince. I didn't think we would flee the Kingdom."

"Do you want that?"

"I don't." You answer quickly. "I don't want to leave.."

You sounded so broken. Jaemin leant your head onto his shoulder. "I won't let your mother take them down. I have the place secured."

"I spoke to my men. They listen to me more than her," Jaemin chuckles at that, and so do you. "I haven't even had a bodyguard in days and I know she yells at them for not accompanying me."

"Maybe you're truly the Queen of Wong Kingdom."

You shake your head. "Y/N," He starts.

"Yeah?" You hum.

"Please don't leave me. I love you."

Your heart drops but you look up at Jaemin. You lean closer to him, "I.. I love you too."

Perhaps you understood love a little more. You press your lips softly against his and Jaemin lets out a hum of exhilaration, pressing your bodies closer together. You run your hands through his soft locks and cup his jaw, melting into his touch.

Na Jaemin is _your_ home.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

It's endless yells of excitement and tears of joy when Jaemin looks at you in the eye, "Should we kiss?"

"You're an idiot." You whisper, nodding. 

It feels like the first time you've kissed. His hand grips your waist firmly, and your lips met and you could feel heat rising to your cheeks as you hear guests yelling. You were glad that it was only a few members of the public, but you and Jaemin decided to keep the ceremony relatively private. You dared to not face your mother because you knew you won, she wouldn't dare to touch your stores, yet you hope she wouldn't take you to flee the Kingdom.

Jaemin only fell in love more when he saw you walk down the aisle, with the dress you designed.

You would spend hours at your store in the Na Kingdom, occasionally visiting the Wong Kingdom one and you were surprised when there were people who were purchasing your designs. Jaemin would watch you prick yourself on accident and he would be there with a band-aid and he would kiss the hurting spot. When you revealed his suit, he was amazed at how you put it together. Of course you didn't show him your dress.

Hours later, the ceremony and after-party finished, many people congratulating you. You and Jaemin rode a few carriages back and forth around your villages and waved around the public who were waiting for the bride and groom to come out of the cathedral.

You and Jaemin even built an area in the house for you to continue to sketch more designs and design from dresses to skirts. Even after an exhausting ceremony, he was stunned to find you with your watercolour set, sketching a flower crown for Aurora. His eyes trailed to your ring finger and Jaemin smiled to himself. "You not tired?"

"Nope," You chuckled. "Still working."

"Is that for Aurora?"

"Yeah. She saw the flower on Jeno's suit and she wanted me to make a flower crown out of it," Jaemin nods at your response, "The.. wedding wasn't so bad." You two really didn't interact at all at your wedding, too caught up in conversations with other people.

"It wasn't," Jaemin agreed. "Because I fell in love with you already."

He thought it was impossible to fall in love during an arranged marriage. Yet in a way, he felt glad that you were chosen to marry him.

You turned around from your swivel chair, a smile curving upon your lips at his words. "You're cheesy."

"Remember you said you never went ice skating?" Jaemin said, "I know we couldn't do it before our wedding since it was booked, but I arranged it for our Honeymoon."

"Really?" You almost squealed.

"I.. I did. It's near a lake house my father used to live in when he was married to my mother," Jaemin murmured, "I hope you don't mind."

"It sounds perfect."

Jaemin grinned from ear to ear.

-

"You never told me you were an ice skater too," You giggle, watching Jaemin turn around whilst you gripped the bars on the side, Jaemin freely skating around the rink.

"You're just scared. Come on." He skated towards you and reached for your hand and you yelped as he pulled you closer. "I'm here, Princess." His nose touched yours.

"I know." You whisper, his hands holding yours. "Jaemin!" You screamed as he started to spin you around slowly.

"No one else is here, feel free to topple over me," He winked and you rolled your eyes, yelling at him to stop. He laughed at you, adjusting your wonky beanie on your head. "Live life on the edge, Princess!" He skated off to the other side and you sighed, shaking your head at him.

It wasn't a long car ride either to his lake house near Na Kingdom, which was beautiful lit up since sunset arrived. "I know we could have flown to Tokyo or Dubai but—"

"Jaemin," You place your hand on top of his once he parked the car. "I'm serious. It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better Honeymoon."

Jaemin kisses the knuckles of your hand and you blush at his action. "Thank god."

* * *

Almost two weeks later after the Honeymoon and you visit your mother frequently, hoping she would eventually let you stay in the Wong Kingdom. Although that would require the Queen being passed on to you, you tried to convince Yukhei to come back and take over as King. Jaemin notices your lack of attendance in the palace and occasionally asks a couple of bodyguards to look for you and report back.

"You don't need to do that, my dear. Get back to work." Your mother says, scaring a maid off and you sigh, setting the feather duster down on the table.

"Mother," You curtesy, "I just wanted to clean the shelves."

"We have people to do that."

"Has the money arrived?"

"King Na said the next meeting," Your mother responded. "There is enough for money for us to flee, Y/N."

"I.. I'm going to stay."

"No, you're not—"

"Yukhei said he would come back." You clench your fists. You know he would. Your mother sighs in exasperation, "I'm not going to have the same conversation—"

"I'm staying and that's final."

"Y/N—"

You begin to leave the castle in anger.

-

"Princess?"

"I'm sewing, Jaem," You call and Jaemin's heart flutters at the new nickname you've given him.

"I haven't seen you all day," When you stand up, you feel his body pressed against your back, "Where have you been?" You turned around to face him, his hands sliding down your waist.

"I went to see my mother," You took a deep breath and Jaemin rubbed circles on your hips. "She doesn't want me to stay."

Your heart pains seeing his face fall. "I tried to tell her that Yukhei would be back.. But I think I'm old enough to choose my own decisions, I really want her to flee the Kingdom. I want to stay, Jaems. I want to stay with you." Your words are small and Jaemin nods.

"You want to stay?"

"I do," You finish. "She's controlled me all my life and only now I'm beginning to fight back—"

"Sh sh, it's okay, my love," He whispers, wiping your tears with his thumbs. "I want you to stay more than ever, Y/N."

"I love you so much," You cup his cheeks. "Prince Jaemin, I promise to love you forever."

"I promise to love you forever too, my love."

* * *

"Prince Jaemin!" Aurora shouts, her high-pitched voice making you laugh. Jaemin turns around and picks up the little girl in his arms, twirling her around. "Oh sweetheart, you look stunning today. I wonder who made your dress?"

"Princess Y/N did," She giggled, pressing a kiss on Jaemin's cheek and playing with the crochet material underneath. You nodded, pinching her cheek, "And I love it! My father wants you to make him a suit in exchange for cinnamon rolls."

"Oh, that's an offer I can't pass," You smiled at the little girl, Jaemin holding her close and bouncing her up and down. You're in awe at the sight. "Deliver the news later that I'll get started on it tonight."

"Okay!" She nods at you.

"Princess Y/N, Prince Jaemin, I have a couple of gifts for you that my class did during English."

"Really?" You asked.

"Yes! Can I go get them now?"

"Of course, if you want," You said to her and Jaemin puts her down gently, adjusting her dress that's only a bit wrinkly. When she runs off with her mother, you quickly give her a small wave.

Jaemin often visited the Wong Kingdom with you when he could, then later he would start his dance classes back at the Na Kingdom. You noticed how easily Aurora was fascinated by the Prince himself—you wouldn't dare to tell Jeno he got replaced—and from the rosy cheeks she gave when Jaemin complimented her, you knew she was developing a tiny crush on the Prince of Na Kingdom.

"She's adorable," You sigh.

"How about we visit one of her classes tomorrow morning?"

"I'm never awake early enough, but I'd love to." You stood close next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder.

"You know what she told me the other day," Jaemin laced your hands together. "She wants the same engagement ring I got you." You laugh before realising what he had told you.

Your eyes travel to him. "You picked this engagement ring?"

"I did," Jaemin nods, "I pretty much picked out everything, actually. I wasn't a fan of the ones my father suggested."

Your cheeks turn crimson. "Jaemin,"

"Hm?"

"I seriously love you."

"I know."

He leaned in to kiss you, but you could hear the familiar clicking sounds and a hyper voice. Jaemin sighs and you push him playfully, crouching with Jaemin next to you as Aurora approached the both of you with boxes in her arms. Jaemin glances a look at you and falls in love a little more when you pinch her cheeks and kiss her forehead. He promises to love you infinitely. 

Jaemin will _forever_ be your _home_.


End file.
